Quiet Memory
by JeiC
Summary: The distant sounds brought back a memory from just as far.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is still owned by Square Enix and Disney. I'm just someone with an overactive imagination that writes silly stories.  
Warnings: um…well…I don't think there are any

**Quiet Memory**

by JeiC

* * *

Running a hair through my hair, I debate taking a quick break to go find a hair elastic. The hot, humid weather we normally see in the summer time started early this year…of course right before finals and when all of our final papers and projects are due.

Grinning to myself, I wonder what it must look like since I pulled the coffee table over to the bay windows in the living room where most of the breeze was coming in – papers and books spread out everywhere, with a laptop buried in the mix.

Flipping the page, I get back to work. The last thing I need is to start procrastinating like Sora, which is why he's working with Kairi right now instead of pestering me. I'm almost glad he kept putting off working on whatever project it was with her.

Speaking of projects, this paper is driving me nuts. I really need to stop choosing to do research papers on such difficult topics. Usually, there is so little information, like there is again this time. Glancing at my laptop, I glare at even the lack of information that I've been able to pull up online.

Pulling the computer towards me, I start typing the next paragraph, getting a little closer to completion before returning to the books around me for the next part.

Something else catches my attention a few minutes later. If it hadn't been so quiet, I would have missed it. Bells, in the distance…church bells. My family was never religious, in fact, most people on the island weren't, but the building stood there. Mostly used for weddings and funerals…it was popular at Christmas time as well.

At first, I thought it was merely chiming the time, but then I pick up the faint notes of a song. I know this song…I remember it from one day that I had wandered in there when Sora and I were playing hide and seek. I was what? Maybe eight-years-old at the time? All I remember was a young woman, either in her late teens or early twenties, sitting at the piano, playing the song…her somber, yet powerful voice pouring out the words.

I had stood there, barely inside the door listening. Just listening.

Before I knew it, my voice betrayed me, as the lyrics of the song came forth from my mouth, joining the distant bells. Mentally I cringed at the sound I was making, but I didn't stop.

The girl…she knew I was there. She stopped when she had finished the song, calling me over to her. It didn't matter that I didn't know her, that holy place was suppose to be a safe haven, right? I don't remember her name now, but she taught me that song. It was her grandmother's favorite song…something that she didn't realize that she was the only one that knew that until her passing when she had mentioned asked it to be played at the funeral.

It had been the girl's favorite song before that as well…she said she was glad that she had something in common with the elderly woman. Her grandfather and her mother had been grateful that her grandmother had decided to confide in her something that the normally very reserved woman never otherwise spoke of.

It had become mine as well from the moment I had heard her, before her story. With everything that had happened, I had forgotten this song. As the bells died off, my heart found a sort of odd contentment that I hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Fin  
September 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Please forgive me for producing something with a religious base. Personally, I don't follow any particular religion myself, and I have my own beliefs, which is why I tried to keep it neutral. Though, I'll admit, I wouldn't have written this if one day I hadn't heard an old song that I truly loved played like that. It has been a long time since I've heard it and I almost wrote the story with the lyrics of the song, but…I wanted to leave this open to people of various faiths and to be able to put their own songs in there. What can I say, it was a prompt and a timing that just went well together.

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Holy (#8)


End file.
